Marry Me!
by zuryuteki
Summary: Kisah Natsu yang sudah berumur 16 tahun. Alasan Lucy yang tiba-tiba menghilang selama 3 tahun. Kenangan singkat namun manis, disebuah gereja tempat mereka berdua berjanji kepada Tuhan, untuk saling menyayangi satu sama lain, selamanya./Sequel from Marry Me, Onee-chan!


**a/n: **Lama gak berjumpa, _readers_! Masih ingat dengan cerita **'Marry Me, Onee-chan!'**? Inget dong pasti! #plak. Akhirnya setelah berlama-lama mencari ide, aku bisa menyelesaikan sequel ini! Hikss, kuharap kalian menikmati sequel ini, _ne_~ Happy reading!

* * *

**Fairy Tail **by** Hiro Mashima**

**Sequel** from** Marry Me, Onee-chan!**

Willst Du mich heiraten?

**Warning: **typo(s), OOC, etc.

Enjoy it!

* * *

Lagi...lagi...pemuda itu selalu teringat janji masa kecilnya dulu. Natsu Dragneel, pemuda itu, kini sudah menginjak umur 16 tahun.

"_Ka-kalau aku sudah besar berjanjilah untuk, me...me...menikahlah denganku!"_

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, terlihat semburat merah tipis dipipinya, sesekali berdehem entah untuk apa. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya, berjalan terus berjalan, masih memakai seragam, tas yang tergantung dipundaknya, _headset_ dengan beberapa lagu _scream_ yang bahkan terasa tak terdengar ditelinganya. Pemuda itu tau, ia sudah berumur cukup untuk melakukan pernikahan.

Ya, pernikahan dengan gadis _itu_.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas lagi, entah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Apa ia akan mengabulkan janjinya?

Apa ia benar-benar menikah dengan-_nya_?

Apa tak ada cara lain untuk terlepas dari ikatan janji semata ini?

Bukan. Ia bukannya ingin lari dari janji itu, namun, semenjak ia sudah menginjak SMP, perempuan itu, Lucy Heartfilia hilang entah kemana. Tak memberi kabar untuknya, bahkan salam perpisahanpun tidak. Padahal setelah perjanjian itu, dirinya masih sering mengunjungi apartement Lucy bahkan mereka sering belajar bersama, meskipun Lucy terkadang sibuk dengan tugasnya, tapi ia selalu menyempatkan diri bermain bersama pemuda itu.

Bodohnya saat itu ia tak menyadari ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi Lucy, bodohnya dia karna hanya terdiam menghadapi semua ini, menghadapi sosok cinta pertamanya sewaktu kecil, hilang tanpa kabar.

Ia berhenti sejenak ketika melihat sebuah cafe yang cukup unik namun menarik, karena terik matahari di musim semi ini yang membuatnya ingin berteduh, instingnya bergerak untuk memasuki cafe itu.

_Kling..._

"_Irasshaimase_!_"_ seorang penjaga toko menyambut pemuda itu dengan senyum hangat.

Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri melihat kursi yang kosong, rambut salmonnya sesekali ikut bergoyang mengikuti iramanya. Tiba-tiba, sekelebat warna pirang membuatnya menghentikan aksi mencari tempat duduk kosong, ia terpaku pada meja disudut cafe yang menampilkan sesosok perempuan berambut pirang panjang sepinggang, duduk membelakanginya, perempuan itu terlihat lebih dewasa meskipun ia tak melihat wajahnya sekalipun. Pelan-pelan kakinya melangkah mendekati sosok itu, sampai pada akhirnya, ia berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Lu-Luce...?"

Bisa ia lihat, perempuan itu sedikit tersentak, tapi tak lama kemudian kepalanya menoleh tepat menghadapnya, membelalak kaget tak hanya dirinya maupun perempuan itu, keheningan terjadi beberapa saat sampai pada akhirnya, dirinya yang terlebih dahulu sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"_Hi-Hisashiburi ne, _Luce..."

Bodoh.

Kenapa ia merasa canggung? Hanya dengan melihat sosok dewasa Lucy yang berbeda dari 3 tahun yang lalu, entah kenapa membuatnya merasa _pangling._

"A-Ah..._hisashiburi_..."

Keheningan kembali tercipta, akhirnya setelah mencoba mencari sebuah topik, ia menemukannya.

"E-Etto...boleh aku duduk disini? Tempat duduknya kebetulan penuh."

Hah? Kenapa malah jadi terlalu formal begini sih?!

Ia tersenyum kikuk setelah Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pfttt..."

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk tadi, melihat perempuan yang ada dihadapannya ini seperti menahan tawa—mungkin?

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Apa-apaan dengan nada bicaramu yang formal itu Natsu? Apa kau keracunan makanan? Atau kau malah...pfttt...malah mengalami amnesia!? BWAHAHAHA!"

Natsu ber-_sweatdrop_, begitu pula dengan para pengunjung cafe yang memandangnya dengan tatapan cantik-cantik-gila yang sontak menyadarkan Lucy untuk menutup mulutnya kemudian wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menghirup udara cukup banyak kemudian membuangnya. Sejak itupula, pengunjung cafe tak memandangnya lagi. Lucy berdehem.

"Jadi, kenapa kau terlihat linglung begitu didepanku, hmm? Kenapa? Kangen ya? Hehehehe."

Natsu yang sudah kembali dalam mode normal sontak memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin dilihat wajah kecoklatannya yang merona merah karna malu.

"Ja-Jangan _GR_ ya! A-aku hanya kaget saja."

Lucy tertawa kecil. Tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi murung.

"Maaf ya, Natsu..." Natsu kembali memandang Lucy dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya. "...Sudah meninggalkanmu selama 3 tahun ini."

Natsu tetap memperhatikan perempuan didepannya ini, menunggu omongan yang selanjutnya dibicarakannya.

"Sebenarnya, dulu aku mendadak mendapat beasiswa kuliah keluar negeri, tepatnya di Jerman. Waktu itu aku benar-benar terkejut sekaligus senang, cita-citaku memang menjadi seorang penulis, tapi impianku pergi ke luar negeri lebih besar dari apapun, apalagi ini untuk kepentingan pendidikan, saat itu aku merasa bangga sekaligus bahagia...sampai aku lupa untuk mengabarimu bahwa hari esok aku akan berangkat, ketika ingin mengabarimu, saat sebelum _take off_ malah hpku kehabisan baterai, lalu disanapun aku selalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas dari dosen yang tak kunjung habisnya. Tapi, aku membulatkan tekatku sejak awal aku berangkat..."

Lucy tersenyum lembut memandang Natsu yang kini wajahnya memerah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"...Aku memang akan pergi ke Jerman untuk meneruskan pendidikanku, tapi aku juga mempunyai alasan lain saat itu. Kupikir, sambil menunggumu berusia 16 tahun, daripada menunggu bosan, lebih baik kugunakan untuk mewujudkan impianku, bukan?"

Natsu sempat terpaku, jadi selama ini tak hanya dirinya yang menunggu untuk cepat dewasa, bahkan Lucy juga ikut menunggunya namun dengan cara lain, benar-benar perempuan dihadapannya ini tak pernah salah dimatanya.

"Kupikir aku bisa membuatkan kejutan untukmu dengan cara mengagetkanmu secara tiba-tiba, tapi siapa sangka kita malah bertemu disini. Ini berarti, kita jodoh bukan?"

Lagi-lagi Natsu dibuat terpaku, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, kemudian menarik Lucy untuk keluar dari cafe, beruntunglah Lucy yang sudah membayar segelas _milkshake_ dan Natsu yang tak membeli apa-apa karena terlalu senang bertemu dengan Lucy.

Kini, pemuda salmon dan gadis pirang itu tengah berlari, sesekali sang gadis yang mencoba mengikuti cepatnya langkah Natsu, tanpa terasa, mereka sudah berada di depan toko yang membuat mata Lucy membelalak. Dibelakang kaca transparan itu, terlihat gaun panjang putih yang indah dengan mawar merah disebelah kanan, tak hanya itu, sebuah kotak merah terbuka dengan cincin didalamnya membuat Lucy mau tak mau dibuat heran namun ia mempunyai segudang harapan disana. Sampai sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam tangannya yang sedikit berkeringat karena berlari tadi, membuatnya menengok kearah pemuda itu.

"Setiap sepulang sekolah, aku selalu menghampiri toko ini. Selalu melihat gaun putih serta cincin itu, selalu dan selalu, aku tak pernah bosan, selalu membayangkan kau memakai gaun itu, meskipun dalam bayangan, kau selalu tampak cantik. Umurku dan umurmu memang terpaut jauh, tapi rasa sukaku tak akan pernah jauh...Lucy," Tiba-tiba tanpa diduga, Natsu memakai pose ala pangeran, duduk dengan satu kaki, tangannya menggengam tangan Lucy, sebuah kecupan hangat ditangan, lalu sebuah pernyataan yang membuat Lucy terkejut dan bahagia.

"_**Willst Du mich heiraten?**__*_"

Air mata mengalir dari mata kanan Lucy, bahagia.

Dengan sedikit terisak, Lucy mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya. "Bodoh, kalau ingin melamarku, jangan memakai seragam dan dipinggir jalanan seperti ini! Aku malu, bodoh! Belum lagi, gayamu sok memakai bahasa Jerman!"

Natsu sedikit meringis, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Lucy memang benar—bukan mungkin, tapi memang!

"Tapi, aku suka pelamaran yang _gentle_.Aku mau." Ucapnya dengan senyum lembut dan tetesan air mata dipipinya.

Siang itu, suara riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi keadaan disekitar toko baju pengantin, membuat keduanya tersipu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

* * *

_**1 Minggu kemudian...**_

Di sebuah gereja yang indah, dengan banyaknya bunga-bunga serta para manusia yang memenuhi gereja itu, menambah kesan manis dihari yang penting ini.

Seorang perempuan dengan mengenakan gaun putih cantik dan bunga mawar disebelah kanan menempel disekitar dadanya, serta penutup wajah putih transparan menambah kesan anggun dengan beberapa pendamping disekitarnya. Dan seorang laki-laki berambut pink berantakan meskipun sudah beberapa kali ia rapikan memakai jas hitam menunggu sang mempelai wanita mendekat kearahnya.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Bersediakah kau menerima Natsu Dragneel, disaat sehat maupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin. Menyayangi, menghormati, dan hidup rukun dengannya sebagai suamimu?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Natsu Dragneel. Bersediakah kau menerima Lucy Heartfilia, disaat sehat maupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin. Menyayangi, menghormati, dan hidup rukun dengannya sebagai istrimu?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Baiklah, silahkan cium pengantinmu."

Di tengah penonton—saksi bahwa mereka sekarang adalah sepasang suami dan istri, Natsu mencium Lucy dengan lembut, mata mereka terpejam merasakan kehangatan yang tersalurkan dari diri mereka masing-masing, riuh tepuk tangan penonton menemani ruangan kebahagiaan didalam gereja ini.

"Lucy, _omedetou_! Akhirnya _rival_ Juvia tidak bisa dengan Gray-_sama _lagi!" ucap seorang gadis bersurai biru menghampiri Lucy dan bersalam padanya, terlihat setitik air mata diujung matanya.

Lucy memandang gadis yang disebutnya Juvia itu dengan _sweatdrop_. "_A-Arigatou, _Juvia."

"Lu_-chan_/Lucy/_Bunny-girl,_ _omedetou_!" teman-teman Lucy yang lain pun mengucapkannya dengan serempak.

Lucy memandang teman-temannya dengan terharu. "_Arigatou, minna._"

"Aku tak menyangka, kau menikah dengan anak kecil yang membuatku terkena ocehan Grandine -_sensei._" Gray menatap Lucy dengan tatapan datar, disambut anggukan dari teman-temannya.

Lucy tersenyum misterius. "Entahlah."

Semua menatap Lucy dengan tersenyum, sebenarnya mereka sepenuhnya sudah mengetahui seluk beluk Lucy lebih memilih menikah dengan laki-laki berbeda 5 tahun darinya, dan mereka menghargai itu.

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Natsu yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan lelaki berambut kuning, ia tersenyum, tak lama setelah itu Natsu menoleh kearahnya dan ikut tersenyum, Natsu menghampiri Lucy diikuti lelaki berambut kuning itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sting Euclife, teman baik Natsu-_san_! Apa ini yang namanya Lucy Heart—maksudku, Lucy Dragneel? Kau sangat cantik!" puji lelaki berambut kuning menyalami Lucy yang ikut tersenyum kearahnya.

"_Arigatou." _Kata Lucy tersenyum malu.

Natsu melihat lelaki berambut kuning yang menyebut dirinya Sting dengan pandangan tidak suka dan melepaskan tautan tangan Sting dan Lucy. "Hey! Jangan sentuh istriku! Dan lagi, sudah kubilang beberapa kali, kau tak boleh bilang cantik padanya kecuali aku!"

Lucy sempat terkejut namun kemudian ia tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan suaminya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan itu, sesaat setelah Natsu dan Sting bertengkar, Gray ikut karna alasan balas dendam, begitupun Gajeel dengan alasan untuk bersenang-senang.

Lucy tersenyum melihat pemuda berambut pink yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

Natsu menghentikan pertengkarannya dengan Sting, Gray dan Gajeel ketika Erza menodong pisau kue yang kebetulan ada disampingnya. Natsu beralih menghampiri Lucy yang tersenyum padanya, ia membalas dengan senyum yang semakin membuatnya menjadi tampan.

_Ne, Lucy. Apa kau tau? Ini bukanlah sekedar janji, melainkan kita memang ditakdirkan bersama sejak saat itu. Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu saat itu._

Sting terlihat selesai membenahi kamera dengan penyangganya. "_Minna_, ayo kita foto bersama!"

Dan setelah itu, terlihat banyak orang yang memposisikan dirinya untuk ikut berfoto bersama pengantin baru yang memposisikan dirinya ditengah.

"1...2...3!"

Sting berlari mencoba memposisikan dirinya agar ikut terfoto.

_Jpreet!_

1 kenangan manis, sudah tercetak.

**E N D**

* * *

**Grammar :**

_*__**Willst Du mich heiraten? **_: Maukah kau menikah denganku?

* * *

**a/n:**

Oke, sepertinya ada yang kurang aku masukkan kedalam cerita, mungkin tentang sekolah Natsu bukan? Ya...karna Natsu memang berumur 16 tahun ketika sudah SMA, jadi ketika pernikahan itu, ia masih SMA, seperti tetap memutuskan melanjutkan pernikahan meskipun dirinya masih SMA, anggap saja Natsu gak bisa menahan diri~awww (**Natsu**: A-Aku tidak!)

Lalu, soal menikah di umur 16 tahun ini, aku pernah membaca di manga shoujo yang kubeli saat masih kelas 7 SMP, disana diceritakan wanita jepang sweetnya bukan 17 melainkan 16! Lalu disitu sudah dibolehkan menikah, tapi aku juga bingung, ada juga yang bilang menikah itu harus nunggu umur 18 tahun=_= tapi aku memilih yang umum saja, jadi menikahnya waktu umur masih muda ya! Hehehe, Natsu sih kelihata senang-senang sajaw (**Natsu**: Kubilang tidak! Grr...akan kubakar kau, Yuyu!|**Yucchan**: GO-GOMENASAIIII!)

Wokee! Yucchan minta kritik dan sarannya ne, _readers-sama_! Tulis itu semua di kolom review dibawah ini! (nunjuk-nunjuk kolom bawah) _Jyaa, __matta ne_!

**Review Please!**


End file.
